Bill
* Characters: ** Bill (Fallout), a guard for the Friendly Lending Company in the Hub, cut from Fallout. *** BILL.MSG, dialogue for Bill in the Hub in Fallout. ** Bill (Broken Hills), the caravan master of Broken Hills in Fallout 2. ** Bill (New Reno), a patron at Salvatore's Bar in New Reno in Fallout 2. *** NCBILL.MSG, dialogue for Bill at Salvatore's Bar in Fallout 2. ** Bill (Vault 15), one of the Vault 15 Squatters in Fallout 2. *** Bcbill.msg, dialogue for Bill the squatter in Fallout 2. ** Bill Foster, an inhabitant of Vault 112, trapped in the Tranquility Lane simulation in Fallout 3. *** BillFoster.txt, dialogue for Bill Foster in Fallout 3. ** Bill Wilson, a resident of Andale inn Fallout 3. *** BillWilson.txt, dialogue for Bill Wilson in Fallout 3. ** Bill Seward, a runaway slave residing in the Temple of the Union in Fallout 3. *** BillSeward.txt, dialogue for Bill Seward in Fallout 3. ** Bill (Fallout 3), the former leader of Billsylvania which eventually became the Republic of Dave, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Wild Bill, a dead Pitt slave in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. *** Note from Wild Bill, a paper note in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. *** Wild Bill's Last Stand, an unmarked quest in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. **** Wild Bill's Sidearm, a unique .32 pistol and reward for the quest Wild Bill's Last Stand in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Bill Ronte, an engineer turned drunkard living in Freeside in Fallout: New Vegas. *** VFSBillRonte.txt, dialogue for Bill Ronte in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Squatter Bill, a North Vegas squatter living in North Vegas Square in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Bill Levy, a janitor at the REPCONN test site before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Bill Martin, a custodian at the REPCONN test site before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Bill the tax collector, a character placeholder used to narrate the ending sections of the game in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Bill Calhoun, a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Honest Hearts. ** Bill (Dead Money), Sheila's boyfriend at the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort, mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. ** Bill Sutton, a farmer at the Warwick homestead in Fallout 4. *** BillSutton.txt, dialogue for Bill Sutton in Fallout 4. ** Bill Thomas, the owner of Thomas farm before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. ** Bill Menoutis, a clown that resided in Vault 51, mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter. * Other: ** Bill of Rights, a pre-War document and quest item found in the National Archives in Fallout 3. ** Bill of sale, a paper note in Fallout: New Vegas. * Real-life people: ** Bill Field, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a tester of the PC version of Fallout. ** Bill Delk, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a technician for Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. ** Bill Stoudt, developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment on video services for Fallout 2, Director of Rich Media for Fallout Tactics and credited with special thanks on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Bill Farmer, an American voice actor and comedian who provided voice for Fallout Tactics. See also * Billy ru:Билл